Practical Magic
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: Kagome and Sayuri Satome are the local witches, who lives with their elderly aunt. Sayuri abandons the craft to protect her daughter, Rin. Kagome suddenly is in trouble and only Sayuri can help... better sum. inside...
1. The Beginning

Practical Magic

_Two sisters, one aunt, one spell book. _

_Kagome is the sister that goes from guy after guy after guy, while using magic to help in day to day life__…_

_Sayuri is the sister that vows never to fall in love again, after her husband's sudden death, leaving her their one daughter, Rin, and abandoned the way of witchcraft._

_But then Kagome is in trouble and only Sayuri can help her__…_

* * *

Two little girls, hand in hand, each carrying one suitcase, made their way towards the two story Victorian house. The youngest was whimpering, while the eldest squeezed her hand in a comforting way. 

"Don't cry Kagome…" she said gently. "We'll be alright…"

"B… but Sayuri…" Kagome said in between cries. "How do you know? We're going to live with an aunt we just found out about. How are we going to be alright?"

Sayuri didn't reply. She looked ahead to find an older woman coming out of the house to greet them. Her clothes were strange. A long black dress with golden embroidery on it with black Victorian boots was the outfit the woman was wearing. Her frizzy graying black hair was hanging below her waist. She had a warm smile on her face.

"Hello children… I'm your Aunt Kanade" she said, her voice sounding like bells. Sayuri and Kagome stopped in their tracks. The woman went over to them and embraced them.

"I should let you know…" she said, turning serious. Sayuri and Kagome held their breath from the sudden mood change.

"In this house… we have chocolate for breakfast…" the woman smiled again. "And we stay up as late as we want!!!

Sayuri and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. It was the first time the two laughed since their mother died.

"Come on girls!" she said. "We got to go and have some fun! Nee?"

* * *

(Three months later) 

Kagome and Sayuri were playing around in the backyard. Kagome just turned 8. Sayuri was only a year older. As the two played, Kagome spotted some of the neighborhood children spying on them from the fence.

"Do you guys wanna come play with us?" Kagome called out to them. The children were taken aback from the sudden request. Then, one of the boys threw a rock at her.

"WITCH! WITCH! You're a Witch!" the children started to shout.

Sayuri ran over to Kagome. She tried to help her sister up, but the rocks wouldn't cease. Sayuri was starting to get angry.

"You better stop that!" Sayuri called out.

"Witch! Witch! You're a witch!" the boy continued to cry out.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes.

"You better stop! Or I'll cast a spell on you!" Sayuri shouted without thinking. Inside, she wondered why he was calling them witches.

The boy stopped.

"Yo… you wouldn't…" he said fearfully, backing up with the other kids.

Sayuri stood up, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Oh I would…" Sayuri kept saying, over exaggerating her bluff. She pointed at him.

"And if I did… it would be that you'd get Chicken Pox!"

Suddenly, red bumps appeared on the boys face.

Kanade was watching all this from the porch. Sayuri had a look of surprise.

The boy was screaming now, inching away at the bumps. He and the other kids ran off.

"Sister!" Kagome said, a tiny drop of blood dripping from the wound where the rock made contact. "How did you do that?"

"I… I don't know…" Sayuri said. "I… I didn't mean to!"

"Oh you silly little girl!" Kanade said, leaving the porch.

Sayuri looked up, afraid. But Kanade embraced Sayuri.

"Your magic has awakened at last!" Kanade said happily.

Kagome and Sayuri looked at her weird.

"Come on girls! There's a lot I want to tell you!" Kanade said, taking each of the girls' hand and dragged them inside."

* * *

(One month later) 

"… and may thee love me as much as I may love thee…"

"Sayuri…" Kagome said, walking into the green house, with one of their three black cats in her arms. "What are you doing?"

Sayuri turned from her notebook and smiled.

"I'm casting a true love spell." Sayuri said.

"Why would you do that? You're only 9…" Kagome said.

Sayuri picked up her bowl that was already filled with spices.

"Remember what Aunt Kanade said about the family?"

"That any man that dared love a Satome woman is doomed to die?"

"Yeah… well… I'm creating the perfect guy…"

"But what's the point if he's going to die anyway?"

"That's the trick Kagome! The guy I'm creating can't exist…"

"What do you want in a guy anyway?" Kagome asked, suddenly becoming interested.

"Well…irresistibly silvery hair…" Sayuri said, plucking a few white petals from one of the roses.

"Eyes like the golden sun…" she continued, taking a few petals from a sunflower.

"Strong… and handsome… someone… I know that will never break my heart…" Sayuri finished, adding lilac, lavender, and sakura blossoms.

"That's romantic!" Kagome said, snuggling with the kitten.

Sayuri then opened the window to the balcony. With the bowl in hand, she walked out to the edge.

"Be careful!" Kagome called from the room.

"I will! Just relax Kags…" Sayuri shouted back.

She stood there, the breeze sent chills down her back, and blew her nightgown against her body. Suddenly, the mix of petals and spices took flight, and head straight for the full moon.

Kagome went out by Sayuri and watched in amazement.

"I can't wait to fall in love…" Kagome said.

Sayuri gave Kagome a look.

"But what about the 'curse'?" Sayuri asked slyly.

"I'll break it before then!" Kagome said cockily.

"Right…" Sayuri suddenly playfully slapped Kagome's arm.

"Tag! You're it!"

"No Fair!"

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru- San: I just saw the movie of the same name and it got me inspired to write this story. It's kind of the same plotline, but I twisted it a little to fit the characters and blah blah blah! So any who! Read and review por favor! _


	2. The Call of the Death Watch Beetle

(9 years later)

"Move Sae!" 17 year old Kagome said giggling, as she tossed a duffel bag out the window into the arms of a boy.

Sayuri tossed her long braid behind her, and re- adjusted her reading glasses, as she moved away from the window.

"Kagome… are you sure you want to do this?" Sayuri asked her sister.

"Please Sae, you know I hate it here. Besides, I'm gonna see a lot of things with Hojo down there!" Kagome said excitedly, as se started to climb over the edge.

"Wow… you make it sound like I'm never going to see you again…" Sayuri said.

Kagome looked at Sayuri.

"Oh don't be silly Sae! We're going to grow old together, just two old maids living in an old house with a bunch of cats! We'll even die together on the same day! " Kagome said cheerfully. "We'll stay together."

"Promise?"

Kagome looked down at Hojo.

'Hey Hojo! Throw up your pocket knife!"

Hojo reached into his pocket and tossed Kagome the knife.

Kagome opened it and placed a long cut on her hand. Then she did the same to Sayuri.

"My blood… your blood…" Kagome said, as she clasped each of the bleeding hands together. "It's a deal that we'll be together in the end. We'll always come to each other's aid."

Sayuri smiled.

"I know you will…"

Kagome smiled.

"Well… see ya!" Kagome said, as she started to climb down the vines and into Hojo's waiting car.

Sayuri watched for a moment as the car took off.

"Just don't get into too much trouble…" Sayuri said.

* * *

(9 more years later) _

* * *

_

Dear Kagome,

Today is our anniversary. I'm so happy, you wouldn't believe. I'm with a guy that I can't stop kissing! I don't even mind the 5 o'clock shadow he insist on sporting. And because of that interaction, I now have… one beautiful little girl. Tokyo's not that bad a place to live now, since no one associates us with magic anymore. Life is normal… Kentaro took Rin and I to the mountains the other day. You would have laughed so hard at seeing Rin's ambition to catch tadpoles.

But I really miss you Kagome. I almost activated the blood promise the other day, but I know that you're making something out of yourself I don't mean that in a bad way, but I guess you know what I meant. I hope you reply soon.

Love always,

Sayuri

* * *

Dear Sayuri,

Yup… I'm back in Kyoto. Got tired of all the losers I somehow get wind up with. But right now… I only have two words for you… Kouga Ookami.

Let me just say… he sure knows what he's doing. Of course, I have to put some wolf's bane in his drinks sometimes so I can get some sleep.

But all and all, life is good, except for the looks from the locals I've been getting, but that's expected.

I hope to see you soon…

Hugs and Kisses!

Kags

* * *

Sayuri was asleep in bed with her 7 year old daughter, Rin, and her husband, Kentaro. She suddenly woke up to the sound of a cricking beetle. 

She suddenly remembered what her aunt told her a long time ago.

* * *

"_When you're a Satome, when you hear the call of the death watch beetle, it means it wants the death of the man that you love with all your heart…"_

"_Is that why daddy died?"_

"_That's right my darlings…"_

* * *

Sayuri couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, as the beetle kept calling. 

(the next day)

Sayuri continued to search the entire house for the beetle.

"No! You're not going to take him away from me!" Sayuri said under her breath, as she continued to pry the floorboards apart.

* * *

(In town) 

Kentaro was on his way to work, working his way through the busy Tokyo streets. His phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Listen… I'm almost there… I got the plans…"

Suddenly, a car was zooming, attempting to run a red light.

* * *

Sayuri noticed the beetle's cries going faster. She started to work faster. 

"Where are you!?" she cried, starting to get desperate.

* * *

Kentaro suddenly accidentally dropped his phone after someone pushed him aside to get across the street. When he reached back up after picking up his phone…

* * *

Then… the air around the house was silent. Sayuri stopped what she was doing. 

"no…"

She immediately went to the phone and dialed Kentaro's number. All she got was the dial tone.

As soon as she hung up the phone, it rang.

"Hello? Honey!?" Sayuri said desperately.

"Is this Mrs. Nashiokami?" a woman said on the other side.

"Y…yes."

"Um… Mrs. Nashiokami… I have some bad news…. Your husband… was in an accident…"

"Is he alright?" Sayuri asked, hiding the agony in her voice, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry… but… he…"

Sayuri hung up. She couldn't believe it. There was one person that would have known about it before anyone told her anything…

Sayuri waited until she answered the phone.

"Hello?" the elderly woman said when she picked up.

"It was the curse wasn't it?" Sayuri asked.

"Wh…"

"He died… because of the curse… the family curse…"

"Oh dear… Sayuri… I didn't think that …"

There was silence.

"You… you didn't…"

"Sayuri… when I cast that spell, I didn't think that you were going to love him so much…"

"We… you know what…" Sayuri said, bitterness returning to her voice. " Bring him back…"

"Sayuri, we don't do that…"

"But you can! I know you can! I saw that spell in the book when I was little…!"

"Sayuri Lin Satome! You listen to me! Even if I did do it, it wouldn't be Kentaro. It would be something dark, something not of this world."

"I don't care what he comes back as! As long as he comes back!" Sayuri was now sobbing into the phone.

"Please bring him back! I never asked you for anything before! Please! Do this for me! Please…"

There was silence on the other end. Sayuri kept on crying.

"Sae…" Kanade said. "Maybe you should come back here… start anew…"

Sayuri took a few deep breaths.

"Yes Aunt Kanade… but on one condition…"

"Yes?"

"My daughter… is never… to learn magic… ever…"

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru-San: So ya… decided to update today! So R&R por favor… _


	3. The Legend of Mameha

_Hikaru- San: Just to let everyone know... i own nothing except Sayuri and Kanade..._

_that's my disclaimer for the moment..._

* * *

"Mom…. Mom… it's time for school…"

Sayrui just buried her head deeper into the pillow. Kentaro's death was still a shock to her. It surprised her more how Rin was dealing with it.

Meanwhile, Rin thought hard on how to get her mother out of bed today. She's been like that since they moved to Aunt Kanade's two weeks ago.

Rin got closer to where she thought her mother's head was.

"Mom, I'm worried about Aunt Kagome. Did you know that she put on her Mickey Mouse ears and drives around town, all liquored up, NAKED?

Sayuri couldn't help but laugh. She threw the sheets off her, pulled Rin into bed with her, and tossed the covers back on.

Sayuri and Rin lied there for a while.

"I'm sorry honey…" Sayuri said.

"It's ok mommy…" Rin said, snuggling closer to her mother. "I know it's been hard on everybody…"

"Ok… kiddo… go finish getting ready for school… I'll be down in a minute..."

"Okay!" Rin said happily, as she ran out of the room.

Sayuri stretched and slowly got out of bed. She knew she had to stop acting the way she is. She got a kid to take care of.

"Hey hey hey!" a cheerful voice said from the doorway.

"Morning person?" Sayuri said, not bothering to look at the person speaking.

"I knew the Mickey Mouse ears story was going to work!" Kagome said happily, pulling her black shirt over her navel, only for it to rise up again. She sat on the bed, as Sayuri went into the closet to get dressed.

"I knew it was your idea…" Sayuri muttered.

"You have to admit it. It does sound like something I would do."

"No you wouldn't. You have too much self respect…"

"Ha! Yeah I know!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"Oh! By the way!" Kagome babbled, taking the shirt out of Sayuri's hands.

"What now?" she asked, trying to get her shirt back.

"You know how terrible I am at numbers, right?"

"Get to the point…"

"Will you be my partner in my little homemade potions and lotions shop?"

Sayuri looked out of the closet and cocked an eyebrow.

"Potions?"

"Oh! Not like that!" Kagome said, throwing Sayuri's pink t- shirt back at her. "I mean like homemade lotions and soaps and all that crap. Nothing that has to do with magic."

"Well… I do need a job…" Sayuri said, coming out in the pink t- shirt and a pair of flared blue jeans.

"There see? Why be an employee when you can be a boss?" Kagome added with a smile, tossing Sayuri her shoes.

"To keep my delinquent sister out of trouble." Sayuri said.

"Oh harsh!"

* * *

(An hour later)

"Wow… Kags… this is some nice property…" Sayuri said, as soon as she and Kagome pulled up to the small store.

"Well, the inside still needs to get cleaned up a little, but nothing that two witches can't…"

Sayuri shout Kagome a cold look.

"I told you…" She said. "I'm not doing magic anymore…"

"Sorry forgot!" Kagome said, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Anyway…." Kagome continued, tossing the keys to Sayuri. "Don't forget to lock out after you looked around. I got to go get ready for a date with Kouga!"

"What a surprise…" Sayuri said sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet!" Kagome snapped. Sayuri smirked to show no hard feelings.

"See ya later!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Sayuri unlocked the door and walked inside.

It was small and cozy. Though Sayuri was a little disturbed by the Gypsy wagon décor that Kagome insists on, she liked the way the store was set up. She took a sniff of one of the lavender soap bars. It was nice. Then she decided to take a look in the back.

Man, was that a mess.

"Just a little magic wouldn't hurt…" Sayuri said to herself. With a snap, all the shelves were organized and the inventory was written down.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt…" Sayuri said.

She then went out the door and locked up.

* * *

"What's the thing with the family curse?"

"Oh, dearie… that's a long story…"

"But I want to know why daddy died…" Rin said, her face currently smeared with brownies.

"Well, you are a Satome… you might as well know…" Kanade said, wiping the girl's face.

"It started a long time ago, with our ancestor, Mameha."

"Was she pretty?" Rin asked.

Sayuri, who just got back into the house from pruning the herb garden, paused at the door, listening to the conversation that Kanade and Rin were having.

"Oh honey, just because I'm old, doesn't mean I was alive back then." Kanade said, laughing, though she didn't age a day since Kagome and Sayuri came to live with her when they were young.

"But yes, Mameha was the most beautiful woman in her village. But not that many people like her."

"Was it because she was a witch?"

"Well, that and the fact that she was kind of a heartbreaker didn't help much. But no, it was mostly because they couldn't understand that she had a gift. A gift of magic. That's what saved her life the day the village men decided to rid themselves of the witch problem. She eventually was banished into the mountains, where our house stands now, while she was carrying her unborn child. She waited around until her lover came to rescue her, but he never came. She decided to cast a spell on herself to prevent her from falling in love ever again. But as her bitterness grew, the spell became a curse. So now, if a man ever dared love a Satome woman, he was doomed to die tragically."

"So that's why daddy died?"

"Your mother must have heard the beetle's call…"

"Beetle's call?"

"When you hear the call of the death watch beetle, then the man you love is doomed to die."

* * *

"Ok! That's enough…" Sayuri said, as she just entered the dining room.

"Rin… did you finish your homework?"

"Yes mom. I did it before coming back downstairs."

"Then go and get ready for dinner."

"But I had…"

"Chocolate does not count. Now go…"

Rin sighed and went upstairs.

"What did I tell you about saying anything to her?" Sayuri said.

"Oh Sayuri. The girl has a right to know! Because when she enters high school, she's going to wonder why her first love died and the entire part of town is blaming us for it!"

"Why are you bringing that curse up? And I told you a thousand times before, she is not learning magic!"

"But that can't be helped, Sayuri, and you know it." Kanade said calmly, pouring herself some tea.

"If you want to waste away your magic, then fine, but young Rin still has her choice to continue the Craft. She doesn't have to make the final decision until she's thirteen years old. But so far, she's been trying to absorb as much information on spells as she can. It's pretty clear that she wants to learn Magic. And I'm a little confused as to why you want to give that up, considering Rin's acting just like you when you were her age."

"Because… Aunt Kanade… I want her to have a 'normal' life. Where she's not immediately cast out because she's different."

"Oh please! Being normal is vastly overrated."

* * *

Rin leaned in a bit more to catch the conversation that Aunt Kanade was having with her mother.

* * *

"But I like being normal!" Sayuri was now shouting. "I like not being accused of every little thing that went wrong being blamed on me because I have a family history of dead husbands and lovers and witchcraft!"

"Sayuri, think about what your saying. It may have happened to you, but there's no guarantee that it'll happen to Rin!"

Sayuri sighed in frustration.

Then the phone rang. When Rin heard her mother heading towards the phone, she started to run upstairs to clean up for dinner like her mother asked her to.

* * *

Sayuri answered the phone, while looking out the window. There was a ring surrounding the moon. A sign of trouble…

"Hello?"

"Sae…" a whimpering voice replied back.

"Kagome? Where are you?"

"I…. I'm at a motel on the other side of town… can… could you come get me?"

"What's wrong?"

Kagome wouldn't stop sobbing.

"Please… just come get me?"

* * *

"Aunt Kanade, I'm going to go get Kagome. Could you watch Rin tonight?" Sayuri asked, as she slipped on her jacket and shoes.

'But dear, I have the Mayfair to go to..."

"Could you skip it this year?"

"I can't. I'm on the committee."

"Ok… Rin can go, but… I don't want her dancing naked under the full moon!"

"No, of course. The nudity is entirely optional. As you well remember!" Kanade replied with a smirk.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and headed out the door.


	4. Accident the Forbidden Spell

Sayuri pulled up to a love hotel on the other side of Kyoto.

_Kagome… what the hell…? _Sayuri thought to herself, as she got out of her car.

She knocked on the door where she sensed her sister's aura. When Kagome answered, Sayuri gasped at the big bruise on her face.

"Kags…"

"It's nothing…" Kagome said, as she dragged her bag with her.

"Kagome! If I had to travel across town and find my sister with a huge bruise, I think I deserve an explanation!" Sayuri practically shouted as the two made their way to the car.

Kagome groaned.

"He seemed like a nice guy!" Kagome said. "I mean, for a while, he was the perfect gentleman, but then… all of a sudden, he get so paranoid and hits me when he thinks I'm sleeping with someone else. Oh man! Now it's over!"

"How often does he hit you!?"

"Oh I lost track at 100 times a day!"

"Seriously, you have taste in men!" Sayuri huffed, as she placed Kagome's bag in the trunk.

"Oh my god! My cat's eye!"

"Kags, we don't have time…"

"I can't go without my lucky cat's eye!" Kagome said, running to a different car. "I'll be quick!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kagome opened the passenger side of the car. She found her cat's eye necklace on the dashboard. Suddenly, a hand reach over and pulled Kagome back.

Sayuri heard Kagome's shriek.

"Kags! What is it…"

Kagome was being held back, by knife point, by a hungry looking wolf youkai.

"Get in… and drive…" he said deadly.

Sayuri, not wanting anything to happen to her sister, did as the stranger said, got into the car, and started to drive.

"So… Kagome… this is your sister…?" the man asked drunkly, placing an arm around Kagome. Kagome flinched when it made contact. Sayuri wouldn't keep her eyes off the rearview mirror. She had to keep watch over them.

"Kouga… please stop…" Kagome hoarsly whispered.

"You know, girls, I'm feeling very into sisters right now…" Kouga continued, as he took a shot from the teqilla bottle in his other hand.

"Yea…" Sayuri said sweetly. "Go to hell…"

_Sae… _Kagome thought nervously…

Kouga then began to rant on about a book he read one time, trying to flirt with Sayuri (remember, he's drunk so he doesn't really know what he's talking about.)

* * *

When Sayuri looked into the mirror again, Kagome arched her eyebrows. Sayuri then looked into the cupholder. The tequila bottle was there, along with a tiny bottle… of belladonna.

_Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? _Sayuri thought to herself, as Kagome continued to stare at her through the mirror. As kouga babbled on drunkly, Sayuri took the bottle of belladonna, and dumped it into the tequila bottle, using a quick spell to stir it in.

"Hand me that bottle…." Kouga said, reaching over, grabbing the steering wheel.

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh! You want some baby!?"

Kouga then reached over and attempted to rape Kagome. Sayuri turned straight around and tried to fight him off her sisiter.

"Ok Back off!" Sayuri shouted.

"And his name was Louis L'amour, who, by the way, was not a foreigner! He was from North Dakota, you asshole!" Sayuri kept shouting, referring back to the book Kouga brought up.

Kouga narrowed his eyes, as he took yet another swing of his drink. Kagome sighed.

"Was there something you wanted to…" Before Kouga finished his sentence, he fell backwards into the seat.

"Oh thank god!" Kagome said sighing in relief. Sayuri looked less than relived.

"Where'd you meet the guy anyway?" she asked.

"At a party when I was in Tokyo one time…" Kagome replied.

"You sure have a bad taste in men…"

Kagome gave Sayuri a look.

"Well you do!"

"Hey… Sae… why isn't he breathing?"

Sayuri parked the car and took a look. Kouga lost all signs of life.

"how much did you put in there!?" Kagome asked frantically.

"I don't know! I didn't have a measuring cup!" Sayuri shouted back.

"Oh my god! You killed him!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"What are we going to do!? Do you know some revival spell!?"

"Aunt Kanade does! It's in her spell book, but she said to never mess with it!"

"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO JAIL!? Come on, let's go!"

Sayuri just took off.

* * *

(later)

"God… he's heavy…" Sayuri said, as she and Kagome carried Kouga into the house.

"Ok… just… put him on the table… and go find the spell book…" Kagome said, huffing as she finally got up the steps.

"Why do we have so many steps?"

Sayuri didn't hear. She was busy in the greenhouse, gathering candles, herbs, whatever they needed. Then she grabbed the heavy leather bond book.

Soon, Kagome and Sayuri had candles burning, herbs boiling for the aura.

"Oh! When you come back… it is so over!" Kagome said t the corpse. Sayuri gave her a weird look.

"what?"

"You do know that's a little disturbing… right?"

Kagome thought for a moment.

"God I'm so screwed!" Kagome said collapsing on the floor.

"oh get up and help me with this!" Sayuri snapped, heating two needles.

"What are those for?" Kagome asked.

"After we say the charm, we have to stick them in his eyes."

"ew…"

"I know…" Sayuri said with a disgusted face. "But that's what the book says…"

"Ok… ready?"

"Ready…"

The two joined hands, with a needle ready.

' Spirit, we call

From Death's sweet thrall

Thy barren rib

And Wasted lip ---

Pity our life

And bring us truth…'

Before Kagome and Sayuri stuck the needles in, Kouga's eyes opened, revealing a pale blue. Sayuri and Kagome stepped back from shock. Then he suddenly reached for Kagome's throat, claws digging into the skin. Sayuri began to panic.

"Marry me! Kagome!" Kouga said cruelly, as his grip on Kagome grew tighter.

"Say…yuri…" Kagome gasped.

Sayuri reached for a pan and whacked Kouga on the head hard, until he fell dead again on the kitchen floor. The two women stood in silence as thunder roard outside.

* * *

"Geez! You have to get us into a mess!" Sayuri said, as she and Kagome continued to dig in the rain.

"I told you I was sorry!" Kagome said.

"Ok… let's just… get this done… and then forget about it!" Sayuri said, as she declared that the hole in the backyard was deep enough.

The two went over to Kouga's body, dragged it to the hole and buried it. Then the two stepped around the grave, placing the grass back into place.

Then Kagome went over and hugged Sayuri.

"thank you…" she whispered. "I'm so sorry for getting you involved…"

Sayuri hugged Kagome back.

"Let's… let's just forget this whole thing…"

"Kay…"

As the two went into the house, Sayuri couldn't shake off the feeling that this wasn't the end of it…


	5. Margaritas and New Neighbors

"Eventful weekend?" Sara asked Sayuri on Monday. Sayuri looked up from the inventory list she was working on at the raven haired woman.

"Not really…" Sayuri said.

Then she heard a commotion outside.

"Sae! You better get out here…" Kagome said, flinching every time the chant was said.

"Witch! Witch! You're a Bitch! Witch! Witch! You're a Bitch!"

Sayuri groaned.

"You'd think after 300 years they'd come up with a better rhyme…" Sayuri grumbled as she went out to put an end to the fight.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Rin cried, as the other kids continued to pick on her. 

"Hey!" Sayuri shouted. She pulled her daughter close.

"It was that brat of yours that started it." One of the other children's mothers said, pulling her son close.

"Oh really? Well, if this is a respectable town that's so friendly, then why don't you and your son learn some manners? It's not polite to be throwing rocks at a little girl that's just minding her own business…" Sayuri said coolly, observing the bleeding cut on Rin's forehead.

The little boy looked terrified.

"Ho…How'd you know how that got there? You weren't looking…"

"I hate you!" Rin cried, pointing at the boy.

"Rin don't!" Sayuri said, pulling her arm down, but Rin used her other hand.

"And I curse you to have chicken pox!"

_Oh boy! That's a popular revenge spell! _Sayuri thought sarcastically to herself.

The mothers and other children look terrified.

"Let's go. I don't want any of you near them! Do you hear me!?" one of the mothers screeched, as they and the kids took off.

Sayuri bent down to Rin's level and gripped her shoulders.

"What did I tell you!? We don't curse other people! That is not what our magic is for!"

"What would you know!?" Rin cried back, hot tears coming back. "You don't even use yours!"

Then Rin managed to get out of Sayuri's grip and ran down the road towards the nearby park.

"Rin!" Sayuri called.

"I'll go talk to her…" Kagome said, running after her.

* * *

Rin sat there in the grass, her head to her knees. 

"Rini?"

Rin looked up and found her Aunt Kagome walking and taking a seat next to her.

"Why doesn't Mom use magic?" Rin asked.

"I don't know…" Kagome said, trying to figure out what to say to cheer her up.

"You know… you act just like her when she was your age. She cast the same spell when a kid threw a rock at me and called me a witch…"

"Mom did?"

"Yeah. Hard to believe huh?"

"Just a little…"

Kagome brought her niece closer to her, until Rin was in her lap.

"What you have to understand, Rini, is that your mom isn't upset with having the Gift. She's just upset over the whole Family Curse, and according to her, the less you use magic, the more likely the curse would be lifted."

"But that doesn't make sense…"

"I know… but that's just how your mom thinks…"

Rin hugged her aunt.

"Thanks Aunt Kagome…"

* * *

"It was nice of you to come over Kikyo…" Kanade said, as she walked towards her twin sister, with a few things in her hands. 

"Things in Okinawa were getting dull. I hope you don't mind I move back in here…" Kikyo said, sliding her long purple kimono sleeves back.

"Not a problem. It'll be like when you were living with us when the girls were in junior high school. When are you moving in?"

Kikyo snapped her fingers.

"Just did…"

The two laughed.

"Ok… now for the task at hand…" Kanade said, getting serious again.

"The perfect aliment for a dumping from the boyfriend…" Kikyo said, adding a liquid.

"Add the lime…" Kanade said, tossing in a few lime skins.

"Add the coldness of heartbreak…" Kikyo continued, putting ice in.

"And push the button!" the two said together, as they started the blender.

The roar boomed throughout the house.

* * *

Sayuri tried to slap away the hand that was tickling her nose. She was comfy on the bed, taking a well earned nap in the late afternoon, but the tickling wouldn't stop. 

"Sae… Sae… wake up!" Kagome said excitedly, trying to wake up her sister.

"What now?" Sayuri said. She heard the blender.

Kagome had a goofy smile on her face. Then the two sisters squealed.

"MARGARITAS!!!!" The two cried out.

Then Sayuri and Kagome rushed out of Sayuri's room. Rin looked on from her bedroom. She shook her head, deciding to stay upstairs. When the women in the house have the blender going, it was a good idea to stay out of the way.

_

* * *

_

_Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime  
His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime.  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up,  
And said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?  
I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?" _

* * *

Kagome and Sayuri danced their way down the stairs, where their aunts had their glasses waiting for them.

* * *

_"Now let me get this straight ",  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you called your doctor, woke him up,  
And say, 'Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?  
I say, Doctor, doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, dooooctor, to relieve this belly ache?'  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,  
Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning  
Wouh wouh wouh wouh wouh_

* * *

"Oh! Cute guy next door!" Sayuri cried out, looking out the kitchen window.

"Oh! Let me see! Let me see!" Kagome shouted, running passed the aunts.

"Oh good grief…" Kanade said, as Kikyo took off with the younger girls.

"Oh…" Kikyo cooed. "Looks like he's just moving in…"

"And from… Oh my god… he looks like he's from Osaka!"

The man next door stood up from the piles of boxes that seemed to surround him. His long silvery hair was tied back in a low pony tail. He took off the bandana holding his bangs back to reveal dog ears.

"Oh… kawaii…" Kagome said.

"Oh dear… she's at it again…" Kikyo muttered.

"I think we should go and invite him over…" Kagome said slyly.

"Sister…" Sayuri said sternly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it…" Kanade said, with the same sly smile.

Sayuri knew that Aunt Kanade was up to something. The three other women followed Kanade to the entry way.

When Kanade opened the door… well… speak of the devil….

"Hello…" the man said.

Kagome held back a squeal, Sayuri gave Kanade a look, and Kikyo looked amused with her sister's antics.

"I'm Takahashi Inuyasha. I just moved in next door…"

"I can see that…" Kikyo said, mentioning his outfit (red button up shirt, white wife beater, denim jeans and black converse).

"While my aunts and sister don't have any manners… I'm Satome Kagome!" Kagome said, making her way towards Inuyasha to shake hands.

"This is my Aunt Kanade, and over there is my Aunt Kikyo and my sister, Sayuri. We were just having a few drinks. Would you like to come in for one or two?"

_Kagome! _Sayuri said through a telepathic message to her sister.

_Come on! Admit it Sae! He's cute! And look at the ears! _Kagome shot back, as she led their guest into the house.

* * *

Suddenly Sayuri froze as she passed the dining room. There on the table, was a bottle of the same tequila that Kouga had. 

"Aunt Kanade…" Sayuri called. All she got in reply was a drunken chorus of Coconut from Kanade and Kikyo.

Kagome went into the dining room to find out what was taking Sayuri. All the color in her face drained when she saw the bottle.

"Aunt Kanade! What alcohol did you use?" Kagome called out.

"Looks like your aunts used Jose Cuervo… that's hard stuff…" Inuyasha called back, completely oblivious to the worry in Kagome and Sayuri's voices. He was a little busy, making more drinks, and the aunts didn't hurt themselves, as they had a lot to drink before Sayuri, Kagome, and Rin got home.

Kagome grabbed the bottle, ran pass the living room, where everyone else was gathered, and threw the bottle in the sink, breaking the bottle.

"What going on in here?"

Kagome and Sayuri turned around. Facing Kanade, who appeared out of thin air by the kitchen entrance.

"It's nothing…" Sayuri said. "We had a problem, but we took care of it…"

Kanade gave the girls a suspicious look. Then the broom in the closet fell.

"A fallen broom…" Kanade said observantly. "Something is coming…"

Sayuri and Kagome held their breath, waiting for something to happen.

CRASH!

"Uh… Kikyo-San… are you going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked in the other room.

"Put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up!"

Kanade, Sayuri, and Kagome sweat dropped.

"We can never do anything normal can we?" Sayuri asked.

"Nope…" Kanade and Kagome replied.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the kitchen to help Inuyasha with her drunken aunt. 

"I'm so sorry…" Kagome said, as she took one arm while Inuyasha took the other, carrying Kikyo upstairs. By now, Kikyo was passed out.

"No problem. It's worse with my dad…" Inuyasha replied, sudden memories coming back.

"But this isn't a very good impression on your neighbors…"

"I know how you can make it up to me…"

"Yeah?"

"Dinner at eight tomorrow night?"

Kagome froze in her tracks.

"Wha?"

"You seem like a nice girl. Just dinner… it's not like a date or anything!" Inuyasha quickly added, turning red.

Kagome giggled at his actions.

"Sure…" Kagome said, as she opened to the door that suddenly appeared that led to Kikyo's room.

"Was that door there before?"

"Oh come on… doors don't appear out of thin air…"

* * *

(Later that night… and a few more margaritas later….) 

"About time you sobered up…" Kanade whispered harshly to her sister, taking out a box.

"You know how I get with alcohol." Kikyo snapped back. "Anyway, are you sure it's a good idea to go off on a trip at a time like this?"

"Well, those two need to learn a lesson…" Kanade said, quickly braiding a piece of golden rope together into a bracelet.

"But what about the little one?"

"That's why I made this…" Kanade said, holding up the bracelet.

"This should protect her until we get back.

Kikyo sighed.

"Where is the Craft going nowadays?"

"I don't know Kikyo. Pretty soon… down to hell like those dumb rumors about it being devil worship…"

Kanade went into Rin's room, gently waking her up.

"Um…. aunt Kanade? Aunt Kikyo?" Rin asked sleepily.

"Hello darling…" Kanade said quietly. "Your Aunt Kikyo and I have to go off for a little while. While we're gone, I need you to wear this…" Kanade said, placing the bracelet on Rin's wrist. "For protection…"

"Ok… bye…. See you soon…" Rin said, going back to sleep.

"You do it while she's sleeping?" Kikyo asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's the only time she really pays attention…" Kanade said rolling her eyes.

"Well… let's be off…"

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru- san: oh dear… it can't be good if the Elder witches are leaving. What's gonna happen now? And who's the new guy with Inuyasha? (Foreshadowing… oooo) _

_Anyways! Please R&R! _


	6. A New Sheriff in Town

Rin sat there on the kitchen counter, blowing the Coconut song into her kazoo. Sayuri's left eyebrow started to twitch.

"Rin… can I see that?" Sayuri asked.

"Sure mom…" Rin said, handing her mother the kazoo.

Sayuri then threw it out the window.

"Thanks…" Sayuri said.

"Hey!"

Kagome laughed.

"And where did you get that bracelet?" Sayuri asked, gesturing to the golden rope bracelet around Rin's wrist.

"Aunt Kanade gave it to me, for protection."

"From what?"

"Oh yeah… she and Aunt Kikyo also said, 'Clean up your own mess'. And then they left for Okinawa…"

"Nothing can stop those old birds…." Kagome said, as she held her head, the giant headache coming back. (Don't you just hate hangovers?)

"Now go get ready for school…" Sayuri mumbled, reaching for the aspirin.

Rin just stood in front of the bay window. She was staring back at the man with a long black ponytail standing by the roses. Sayuri noticed her daughter didn't move.

"What is it?" Sayuri asked. "What's out there?"

"There's a man…" Rin replied. "A wolf youkai…"

Kagome and Sayuri exchanged panicked looks. They both raced over by the window.

"Sweetie, there's no one there…" Sayuri said, seeing nothing.

"Yes there is!" Rin argued. "There's a man standing by the roses!"

"Roses?" the sisters said together.

Sure enough, there were roses growing in the exact spot where they buried Kouga.

"Oh no…" Sayuri said under her breath.

"What mom?"

"Nothing honey! Now get your stuff together!" Sayuri said pushing Rin towards the exit.

* * *

Kagome ran outside, while Sayuri followed. 

"What do you want from us!?" Kagome shouted.

"Kags! Just calm down!" Sayuri said, trying to remain calm herself.

"What do you mean!? First the bottle! Now this! Why did I let you talk me into that spell!?"

"Me!? I just said there was a revival spell in the book and I SAID we shouldn't mess with it!"

"Ok…ok… it was my fault… I go take care of Rin, while you figure out what's going on! I mean, you're more powerful than me…"

'I got you…I'll take care of the roses…"

"Kay…"

The two split up.

* * *

While Kagome took off with Rin, Sayuri grabbed the hedge clippers and started to hack away at the rose. 

"Isn't it a little too early for roses?"

Sayuri paused at the new voice.

She turned around to find the most gorgeous man she's ever seen behind her.

Long silvery hair flowed in the light breeze, as his amber eyes glanced down at her.

Sayuri shook her head and stood up.

"Can I help you?" Sayuri asked.

The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a badge.

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi, a private investigator from Tokyo. I have a few questions for you and your sister…"

"About what?"

"About a Kouga Ookami…."

"How did you find this address?"

Sesshomaru reached for his jacket pocket again, pulling out an envelope.

Sayuri recognized it as one of her letters to Kagome, before Kagome decided to settle a little in Kyoto.

"Wh… where did you get that? That was a personal letter…." Sayuri asked, getting a little angry that someone would pry into someone's private life.

"It was found in one of Kouga's many locations…" Sesshomaru simply replied.

"Well… I'll cooperate…" Sayuri said, leading the way into the house. "Please... come in. I'll go get my sister…"

* * *

Sayuri rushed up the stairs while Sesshomaru waited in the kitchen. 

Sayuri found Kagome meditating in the middle of the empty attic floor.

"Kags! There's a police man downstairs.

Kagome opened one eye.

"A what?"

"He's down stairs! I don't know what to do! I can't lie! And you know that!"

"Sae! Sae! Calm down! Just let me do all the talking ok… we'll get through this…" Kagome said, clutching Sayuri's shoulders.

"I can't do this!" Sayuri was practically shouted. "I'm spiraling! I'm sparling…!"

Kagome slapped Sayuri.

"Oh get it together!" Kagome snapped.

"Thanks I needed that…"

Kagome raised her hand again.

"It's ok Kagome! Sparling over…" Sayuri muttered.

"Ok… go downstairs, offer the guy some coffee and I'll be down there before you know it…"

* * *

"So…. Tokyo…. Must be nice there…" Sayuri said, trying to start some small talk. 

Sesshomaru didn't give a response.

"Is your sister going to be down anytime soon?" he asked. "This is rather urgent…"

"Why… that would be me…" Kagome said, gliding down the stairs in a long brown skirt, with a black v neck t- shirt.

"I'm Satome Kagome. You already met my sister, Sayuri…" Kagome said, taking a seat right across from him.

"Ok ladies…" Sesshomaru said getting up, while turning on a tape recorder. "I have a few questions…"

"Ask away… we got nothing to hide…" Kagome said.

"When was it the last time you had contact with Kouga?"

"You know… it was two weeks ago. But I haven't heard from him in a while. Did something happen to him?" Kagome asked, showing no affection.

"Was that bruise from him?" Sesshomaru asked, noting the bruise along Kagome's jaw line.

"Yup. Finally couldn't take it any more so I dumped his ass…."

_Oh nice way to put it Kagome! _Sayuri thought bitterly, as she did a few dishes.

"Ok… Miss Sayuri…" Sesshomaru said, turning his attention towards Sayuri.

"Would you like to explain why Mr. Ookami's car is in your driveway?"

Sayuri thought for a moment. She couldn't say that it was actually her car. He probably had a license plate number and everything.

"Um… well… He kidnapped Kagome one day…"

"He kidnapped her?"

"Oh… no! Not Kidnapped! More like… taken against her will…

"Isn't that kidnapping?"

"What my sister is trying to say is…" Kagome butted in, sparing Sayuri. "Was that he threatened me to go with him. I was reluctant. Then later, Sayuri came to find me and we took off in the nearest car. I just happened to have Kouga's car keys in my bag…"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. But he looked as if he bought the story.

"Would it be alright if I took the car off your hands?" He asked, pulling out a cell phone.

"No problem…" both sisters said.

Then Sesshomaru went outside to make a few calls.

"Sae! He's really hot!" Kagome said.

"Oh… first you get a date with the neighbor, and now you're staring at other guys…" Sayuri said sarcastically.

"No… I mean… you and him would make a really cute couple…."

"KAGOME! I'm not going to be unfaithful to Kentaro!" Sayuri snapped.

Kagome gave her sister a weird look.

"Staying faithful to a dead man is really unhealthy you know…" Kagome said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well… I'm not falling in love again…" Sayuri said.

"Oh seriously Sae. Since when has being a slut ever been a crime in this family?" Kagome asked.

"Since we killed a guy…" Sayuri said quietly for only the two to hear.

"Well ladies…" Sesshomaru said peeping his head back into the kitchen.

"That's all of the questions I have for you, so I'll keep in contact if anything comes up…"

Kagome said, as she watched Sesshomaru take off towards the BMW.

* * *

For the next few days, Sesshomaru was found all over town, asking people in the small village outside of Kyoto about the Satomes. He was surprised with the responses he got back.

* * *

'I don't really trust those women. Whenever they're around, something always goes wrong…' 

'It's like, they meet a guy, and the moment they shake hands, the guy winds up in some ditch somewhere.'

'The youngest one placed a curse on me!'

'What my son is trying to say is… they're a bunch of weirdoes. I mean, they really think they can do witchcraft…'

'Any Satome woman that falls for a man, the man is forever doomed.

* * *

"Witch, yes. Evil no!" Sara said, as Sesshomaru went through his list of questions 

"I mean, it's a common misconception that witchcraft is devil worship, when really the Craft really has nothing to do with the Devil…"

Sara babbled on about the Craft and how the Satomes were the best at it.

At the exact moment, Sayuri came out of the back, paused for a moment and rolled her eyes at Sara's explanations. Then she went off to tend to a complaining customer, only subconsciously aware of the fact that the spoon mixing her sugar into her tea was spinning all by itself. Hey, old habits die hard.

"Look! I've been using this hair growth ointment for the past 4 weeks and there are no results!" the angry middle age man shouted at Sayuri.

"I've been putting this stuff on my head for the 2 week period and I got nothing! Your stuff doesn't work…"

"Well… I can tell you that you're not putting the ointment in the right place…" Sayuri said slyly.

"And where's that…!?" the man asked angrily.

A few moments went by. Suddenly realization struck the man hard in the face. Sayuri raised her eyebrows, not needing to go into further explanation.

"I'm terribly sorry!" The man hastily said, putting the bottle back in the brown paper bag and rushed out of the store.

Sesshomaru noticed the self stirring, tea cup. Sayuri immediately noticed her mistake and took hold of the spoon.

"Anyway! Have a nice day sir!" Sara said, pulling Sesshomaru's attention away from Sayuri.

"You know… he said aloud, mostly for Sayuri to hear.

"Strange town. Never spent this much on shampoo before, in my life."

Then he smiled, making most of the women in the store almost faint.

"You ladies have a nice day…." He said, and then he left.

Sayuri moved from her spot behind the counter and ran after him.

"I sense a bit of chemistry between those two…" Sara said to Kagome.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Sayuri shouted across the street. 

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracked and turned towards Sayuri, as she stormed towards him.

"Am I like… under some kind of surveillance?" Sayuri huffed, noticing that he's been appearing everywhere that she was.

"Should you be?" he shot back.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes at him.

"How many times have you read that letter?" Sayuri asked.

"Can't answer. I got other police things to do…" Sesshomaru said, taking off again.

Sayuri growled in frustration.

Kagome watched from the window.

"That guy could mean trouble for us…" Kagome said thoughtfully to herself. "It might be a good idea to send him away…"

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru- san: Uh oh… what's Kagome cooking up this time? Any who… please read and review… _


	7. What's Love?

_Hikaru- San: Ok! I lied! I was telling Shikonprincess15 that i was going to make this an 18 page chapter... (weep) I only got to nine... _

_Maybe when i get to the climax the chapter will be longer... hmmmm..._

_anyway! here we go!!!!_

* * *

Sesshomaru walked up to the front gate of the Satome house. So far… the Satomes have a very interesting history of dead husbands and luck. But the case of Kouga Ookami still had a few holes to it. The Satomes seemed to be hiding something. When he asked his brother about them, he said that they seemed like nice people.

But wither or not the statement was true, he was going to find out.

* * *

"A dash of holly… a pinch of ginger…" Kagome muttered to herself, as she continued with her potion. Somehow, she had to sneak it into one of Sesshomaru's meals. That was the tricky part.

"Aunt Kagome… what are you doing?" Rin asked, taking a peak inside of the green house.

"Oh… just brewing up a protection spell for your mom…" Kagome said, hiding her real purpose.

"Why is mom in trouble?" Rin asked.

"She's afraid of breaking her promise to your dad about never falling in love again…"

"But weren't you the one that said that that's unhealthy?"

Kagome face vaulted at Rin's remark.

"Um well… your mom just doesn't want to get the feeling of falling in love right now…"

"What does love feel like Aunt Kagome?"

Kagome thought for a moment…

"You ever put your arms out and spin really, really fast?"

"I doit all the time." Rin said, giggling.

"You do? Well, that's what love is like. It makes your heart race. It turns the world upside down. But if you're not careful, if you don't keep your eyes on something still, you can lose your balance. You can't see what's happening to the people around you. You can't see that you're about to fall." Kagome said, as she stirred her concoction together.

_Now that I think about it… that's kind of how I feel towards Inuyasha. But that can't be right… we only knew each other for a few days… _

The room was silent.

_That's good… no beetle… _

Then, there was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Rin cried, running out of the room. Kagome sighed in relief. Now she could get some work done.

* * *

Rin opened the giant front door, only to find a handsome man standing there.

"Good morning!" Rin said happily.

"Uh… Good morning…" Sesshomaru replied, not expecting a little girl to answer the door.

"What's your name?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru…"

"I'm Rin! Now we're not strangers!"

(a/n: tee hee! Rin is just too cute!)

"Want to stay for breakfast? Mom's in the kitchen cooking right now!"

"Um… I don't think that's a…"

"We got plenty! Come on, Mr. Sessho…Sessho maku? Um…. Sessh… I think I'll just call you Mr. Sessh!" Rin said, dragging Sesshomaru along.

_

* * *

_Sayuri wondered to herself, as she poured the batter into the waffle maker. 

"Look mom! I got a guest for breakfast!" Rin said happily, pointing towards a seat for Sesshomaru.

"Rin, what are you talking about…?"

Sayuri paused when she spotted Sesshomaru.

_She's prettier than I remembered… _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Sayuri was currently in flared dark denim jeans, a navy blue tank top, layered with a white one, and had her hair back in a scarf.

"Um… hello Detective Takahashi…." Sayuri said, wiping the excess batter onto a dish rag.

"I'll be back!" Rin said, running out of the kitchen and into the dining room, carrying an extra table setting.

"Your daughter's a little spastic…" Sesshomaru commented.

"She gets it from her father…" Sayuri mumbled, getting a little sad over the small mention of Kentaro.

* * *

"Aunt Kagome… where's the syrup?" Rin asked, as she started to climb the cabinets.

"What did your mom say about doing that!?" Kagome said, rushing over to Rin before she fell.

"Sorry…" Rin said.

"I got it right here…" Kagome said, holding up a blue pourer and a red one.

"Why do you have two?" Rin asked.

"Because the red's for the girls while the blues for the guys…" Kagome said.

"Oh…" Rin said, taking the syrups to place on the table.

"This should be easy…." Kagome said.

_Traguna Mecohidis_

_Tecorum Situs Di…_

Kagome muttered, making the spell complete.

"That'll show him…"

* * *

"Did something else come up in your investigation?" Sayuri asked.

"Hm?"

"I assumed that something came up if you came by here again…"

"Oh that… well… I've been hearing a lot of strange thing about your family…"

"Oh yeah…" Sayuri said sarcastically. "You should really come by on Halloween. That's when you really see some stuff. We jump off the roof and fly and we kill our husbands…"

"So… you're admitting you killed someone?"

"Yup… my husband..." Sayuri said, her voice suddenly getting lower.

"So your married name was Nashinokami?"

"Yea…"

"Whatever happened to Mr. Nashinokami?"

Sayuri stared out the window.

"It was a traffic accident. He was on his cell phone… and he didn't see the truck coming…"

Sesshomaru noticed the pain in Sayuri's eyes. He didn't mean to hurt her feeling.

He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry…"

Sayuri just turned his way and smiled.

"Well… it's better than losing Rin too…" Sayuri said.

"Mom… is breakfast ready?" Rin asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Sayuri suddenly shouted running back into the kitchen.

"Is something burning?" Sesshomaru asked, his keen sense of smell picking up a foul scent.

Rin groaned.

"It's called mom getting side tracked. She does that a lot…"

"Saved them!!!" Sayuri cried proud fully, holding up a plate of unharmed waffles.

Rin gave her mom a look.

_She used magic didn't she?_ Rin thought to herself.

_If the waffles are fine… then where's the burning smell coming from? _Sesshomaru asked himself.

Before following the adults into the dining room, she took one last look at the book that she found the night the Aunts and her mother were downstairs doing god knows what with the blender…

"_After hearing Aunt Kanade's story about Mameha… I decided to go and create my ideal lover. I'm going to give him qualities that are impossible to find in another man. I snuck into Aunt Kanade's spell book and found a spell called, _Amas Veritas. _It looks simple enough. So what I decided what I want in a man is that he'll whistle my favorite song, he'll hear my call a mile away… __He'll be marvelously kind. And his favorite shape will be a crescent moon. And he'll have eyes like the golden sun… and long silvery hair! And may he love me and I may love him!" _

Rin closed the book. On the cover of it, it said, _Sayuri's diary. _

_Could Mr. Sessh be the guy my mom created? _Rin wondered to herself, as she went into the living room.

* * *

"So… we meet again…" Kagome said cheerfully, as she entered the dining room.

"So it seems…" Sesshomaru said. He really needed to talk to the women about why he was looking for Kouga, but not while Sayuri's 7 year old was in the room.

Kagome smirked.

_Now… if I only get him to try the syrup… _

Rin noticed a deep purple aura coming from the blue pourer.

_AUNT KAGOME!? What are you doing!? _

"So… how about some syrup?" Kagome said, pushing the blue pourer to Sesshomaru.

"Aunt Kagome! Wrong one!!!!" Rin cried out, snatching the syrup and ran out of the room.

"Rin! Get back here!" Kagome cried out, running after her. Sayuri and Sesshomaru stared at the two blankly.

"What was that about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

"RIN!!!!" Kagome called out outside. Rin successfully threw the pourer against a nearby tree, shattering it and smearing the syrup all over the trunk. Rin jumped up and down cheering.

"Rin! What did you do that for!?" Kagome shouted, grabbing Rin's arm.

"Yeah… why did you? That's a good waste when it could have been on pancakes…"

Rin and Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha grinning at them from the other side of the fence.

"Aren't we nosy…?" Kagome huffed, dragging Rin along.

"Ow! Aunt Kagome! That hurts!" Rin cried.

"Sorry kid…" Kagome said.

"So… have a guest over…" Inuyasha asked.

"How'd you…?"

"Picked up his scent. I hope my half brother isn't causing you ladies hell…"

"HALF BROTHER!?" Kagome and Rin cried out.

"Yeah… didn't you know?"

"He never said anything. All he talks about is that case of his…"

"I'll let you in on a little secret…" Inuyasha said, leaning closer to Kagome.

"He's been after Kouga his entire career. He's been known to target girls around your age. Raping them and leaving their bodies on the side of the road. But now that he's disappeared, it became obvious that he was taken care of. But the question is by whom…"

Kagome stiffened a little when Inuyasha was saying this. Luckily, Rin managed to get away from her grasp and ran back to the house to find out what Sayuri and Sesshomaru were up to, so she didn't hear any of it.

_I guess it was a good thing that Sae and I took him out… or else I would have been the next victim. _

"And I think he thinks that your sister has something to do with Kouga's disappearance."

"What!?"

"All I'm saying is that you two be careful. He wouldn't mind throwing a woman in jail. It's his job… or so he says…"

"Thanks for the warning…" Kagome said, leaving the fence post.

"Are you free tonight?" Inuyasha called out.

Kagome turned around and smiled.

"When and where?"

"My place! 7:00 o'clock? I'll kick Sesshy's butt out!"

"It's a date!" Kagome called back.

* * *

_Hikaru-San: Sesshy smelt a burning smell... but it wasn't the waffle maker... _

_what on earth could be going on? and why did kagome stood up inuyasha? _

_opps! I wasn't suppose to tell you that!!!!!! _

_anyway... read and review people!!!!_


	8. Reapperance

_Hikaru: As promised to Shikonprincess15, here's an update to Practical Magic! (psss… thanks for the help…) Plan for next weekend? East Meets West…. (sigh) damn writer's block, if anyone has any ideas for where to go from there, please let me know…._

* * *

Sayuri cleared the table. She was starting to get a little ticked off because Sesshomaru would not stop staring at her.

"Any reason why your staring?' Sayuri asked annoyed.

_Seesh… the last time I had to deal with this stuff was when I was going to school in Tokyo… _

"Just trying to figure you out…" Sesshomaru said, his eyes still not moving away from her.

Sayuri threw her dish rag down.

"Well, here's a fact… I don't like being stared at!" Sayuri snapped.

Sesshomaru only moved closer to her.

"I can tell…."

"Then stop…"

"Or else what…"

_Déjà vu… _

Almost instinctively, she slapped him. Sesshomaru now looked stunned. Sayuri was just unmoved.

"I had plenty of practice during college…" she simply said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Officer… I have to go check on my daughter…."

Sayuri stormed out of the room.

Sesshomaru sat back down.

"What a punch…" he muttered to himself, while smirking.

* * *

When Sayuri reached the back door, she bumped into Kagome.

"I got a date!" Kagome chimed.

"With who this time?" Sayuri asked bitterly.

Kagome gave Sayuri a look.

"Why so crabby?"

"Remember high school in gym class?"

"Oh yeah… and all the pervs in the school would gather round like the entire cheer squad were going to flash..."

"That's why I'm crabby…"

"You mean he gave you the look?"

"Yup…"

"Wow… and you're in control of the temper?"

"Yup..."

"OUCH!"

The two women looked over their shoulders. Sesshomaru apparently snapped his finger in between the ring of his binder he just happened to be carrying around, filled with case papers.

"Kagome… don't do that…" Sayuri said shaking her head.

Kagome started giggling.

"That wasn't me… that was you…"

The two started to laugh.

Then a crash was heard. Sesshomaru's chair mysteriously came from under him.

"Now that was me!" Kagome said.

"Ok…. Now get out of here…" Sayuri said, pointing behind her.

Kagome kept laughing as she went upstairs.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and went outside, calling for Rin.

* * *

"Rin! Rin! Where are you?" Sayuri called out.

Usually, Rin would come running up within the first 60 seconds of her calling. But 5 minutes later, no Rin.

Sayuri was starting to get worried.

"Rin!? Rin get over here!" Sayuri called out.

"Rin!?"

Sayuri then ran out of the yard. Something was not right. Where was Rin?

Sayuri reached the old meadow. Rin was there, standing in the middle of the field, her orange sundress and black hair blowing in he breeze.

"Rin!" Sayuri called out.

Rin turned to face her mother.

Sayuri ran over and gripped Rin's shoulders tightly.

"Why didn't you come over when I was calling!?" Sayuri asked, trying not to sound harsh.

Rin looked back at her, eyes blank.

"Something's in our house, mommy…" Rin said. "Something dark…"

Sayuri took a good look at he daughter.

"What did you see?" Sayuri asked. She had to be sure….

"A storm is coming mommy. A spritual one. He wants to get even. His blue aura can be seen during the night…"

Sayuri skipped a breath. Rin was a seer, a witch that has a strong sense with the supernatural.

"Mom…" Rin spoke up. "Aunt Kagome's in trouble…"

Sayuri needed a moment to think about this alone.

"Rin… head home… I'll be there in a bit…"

"But mom…"

"I said now!"

Rin ran off.

* * *

Sayuri push her hair back and held her head.

This was getting completely out of hand. Her daughter's powers were awakening faster than she thought. Not to mention that blue aura that Rin claimed that she saw. Now that she thought about it, the burning smell from earlier that day didn't come from the waffle maker. It smelt more like burning feathers rather than burning batter.

"Still thinking?"

Sayuri shrieked and snapped around.

"Shit! Why do you keep doing that!?" Sayuri shouted at Sesshomaru, who followed her after hearing her worried shouts for Rin.

"Just thought you would like some help with your daughter…" he said smoothly.

Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"You know… while we're alone, there's something that I've always wanted to ask you…"

"Same here…"

"You first…"

Sesshomaru took a few steps closer to Sayuri.

"Did you or your sister kill Kouga Ookami?"

Sayuri sighed.

"Yeah… a few times…."

Sesshoamru's eyes narrowed.

"This is not a joking matter…"

"Who said I was joking?"

"Fine… ask your question…"

Sayuri noticed this many times in the past. The same envelope that contained the letter was always in his pocket. By the looks of it, by now, it looked worn out and often read. She just wanted to know one thing.

"How many times did you read my letter? What possible evidence could you have gotten from it?"

Sesshomaru was a little surprised with the question. For a minute, he thought she was joking, but the look on her face said otherwise.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

Sayuri nodded her head "yes"

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I must have read your letter a thousand times." He admitted.

Sayuri snuck up to him, and managed to slip the letter out of his pocket.

"If so…" Sayuri said bitterly. "Then quote something from it…"

"Fine…."

* * *

_Sometimes I feel like there's a hole inside of me, emptiness that at times seems to burn. I think if you lifted my heart to your ear, you could probably hear the ocean. The moon tonight, there's a circle around it. Sign of trouble not far behind. I have this dream of being whole. Of not going to sleep each night, Wanting. But still sometimes, when the wind is warm or the crickets sing... I dream of a love that even time will lie down and be still for. I just want someone to love me. I want to be seen. I don't know. Maybe I had my happiness. I don't want to believe it but there is no man, Kags... only that moon._

* * *

Sayuri was a little surprise. Why was it the really personal part he remembered? She wrote this around the time Kentaro died. Before his death, she never believed in the family curse very much. His death was her wake up call.

Sayuri bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Exactly…" she spoke up. "Why… did you read it a thousand times?"

"It's going to sound weird…"

"Try me…"

"It felt familiar somehow." Sesshomaru said, getting closer to Sayuri. "Like someone's been calling me…"

Soon, the two locked eyes, their faces getting closer.

Then Sesshomaru went over and kissed Sayuri.

Sayuri was a little surprised by the sudden move, but this kiss was different from the ones she and Kentaro shared. With those ones, she felt little butterflies in her stomach. But this kiss, fireworks went off, the way a kiss was suppose to. She leaned into the kiss.

A few moments later, the pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Then, it made Sayuri panic.

"Eyes like the golden sun…"she muttered to herself. That spell from all those years ago.

"I got to go…" She said, pulling away and ran back home.

"I was born with them…" Sesshomaru said, a little confused as to what just happened.

* * *

As Sayuri got closer to the house, she already knew something wasn't right. The sun was slowly setting behind her. The wind blew, sending chills down her spine. The wind was also calling her name… in a familiar, but pained voice…

"_Sae… Sae… where are you? Help me…. Help me please…"_

"Kagome…" Sayuri said, rushing pass the gate and ran into the house.

As she rushed up the stairs, she met up with Rin halfway. She was crying…

"Mommy… something's wrong with Aunt Kagome…" she wept.

"Come on sweetie…" Sayuri said, hang on tightly to her daughter.

When they reached Kagome's room. Sayuri slowly pushed the door open. Rin gripped her shirt tighter.

Kagome was on the bed. It seemed as if someone was on top of her, violating her. Kagome screamed every time it seemed as if someone thrusted themselves into her.

"Kags…" Sayuri said horrified. What happened next scared Sayuri and Rin beyond belief. Through Kagome's stomach, came Kouga.

'Holy shit…"

Sayuri and Rin turned around to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the doorway.

"Oh hi sae!" Kouga said. "Did you know how roomy your sister is?"

Sayuri only pulled Rin closer to her.

Kouga smiled, and stepped out of Kagome.

"Oh Officer Takahashi… I didn't see you back there…" Kouga said.

Sayuri took this chance to shove Rin towards Inuyasha and ran to Kagome's side.

"Kags… Kags… hang in there…"

Sesshomaru pulled out his gun, and he and Kouga had a stare down.

"Interesting, I remember you saying one time that you'd never set foot in Kyoto…" Kouga mocked.

"You're …"

"Oh yes yes…I know… I'm under arrest... but there's just one little problem… I have a bit of unfinished business…"

With that, Kouga sent a blast of energy towards Sesshomaru, making his hit the wall hard.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha and Rin called out.

That plucked the last nerve from Sayuri. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That's enough…" she said. She pointed her right index finger at Kouga. An energy ball was slowly forming as she spoke the charm.

"_Blow away,_

_Flow away,_

_Passion's words_

_Will not stay._

_My true heart_

_You cannot sway,_

_Let your babble _

_Fade away!"_

Then, she released the energy ball and it struck Kouga. He screamed from pain.

"This is far from over bitch!" he shouted. Then he faded away.

"Mommy…!" Rin shouted. She ran over to her mother, who just collapsed to her knees.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine…" Sayuri said, hugging her daughter. "But I'm more worried about your aunt…"

Kagome was unconscious.

Inuyasha was helping Sesshomaru back up.

"They really weren't kidding… when they said your witches…" Inuyasha said.

* * *

A few moments later, everyone was downstairs. Rin and Inuyasha were having a conversation, while Sayuri and Sesshomaru were on the porch.

"Here…" Sayuri said, handing him an ice pack.

"Thanks…"

Silence…

"I guess your situation is a little more complex than I thought it was going to be… " Sesshomaru said.

"Just a tiny bit…" Sayuri said. She sighed.

"Look… there's something you need to know…"

Sesshomaru turned all his attention to Sayuri. She took a deep breath.

"The reason you're here and you don't know why is because I sent for you." She said calmly. "It was a spell I cast when I was a little girl to protect myself from falling in love…"

"Now why would you do that…?"

Sayuri looked back at him sadly.

"Anyone that falls in love with a woman in my family always dies."

Sesshomaru sighed.

So… what your saying is… what I'm feeling… it's just one of your spells?"

"Yeah… it's not real…"

"Well… all relationships have problems…"

"I guess so…"

Sesshomaru placed the ice pack down and started towards the gate.

"You know… Curses only have power when you believe them. And I don't."

Then he turned towards Sayuri

"You know what? I wished for you too."

Then he walked away.

Sayuri just cried.

* * *

_Hikaru: (sigh) things are just getting a little complicated… _

_Here's your chapter Shikonprincess15! _

_Next time… oh what the hell… I'll just have you guys waiting impatiently… mwhahahahahhaa! _


	9. Banishment

Hikaru: yup… just my way of making up the time I was gone for my school's field trip!

_A chapter of practical magic. I gotta get this done and update a few of my other stories… Cough… east meets west… cough…_

_Lol. Kay! Remember, I own nothing except Sayuri and aunt Kanade! _

* * *

After standing outside for an hour, Sayuri finally went inside. Kagome met Sayuri at the entrance of the family room. She looked extremely tired.

"Kags… are you ok?"

Kagome gave Sayuri a tired smile.

"What about you?"

Sayuri and Kagome hugged.

"How did it get this insane?"

Kagome didn't answer.

"Kagome?"

Suddenly, Kagome licked Sayuri's neck passionately.

Sayuri pushed Kagome away. When she looked into Kagome's eyes, she knew that Kagome wasn't herself. She was possessed by Koga again.

"Told you it wasn't over, doll…" Koga's voice said through Kagome.

Sayuri tried to chant the spell she used before again, but someone beat her to it.

Kagome fainted to the floor. Inuyasha and Rin ran in from the kitchen. Standing at the front door, index finger out, were Aunt Kanade and Aunt Kikyo.

"I guess our timing's not as good as it used to be." Kikyo said solemnly.

* * *

"This is way out of hand…" Kikyo said, dabbing Kagome's sweating forehead with a damp cloth.

Kanade was furious.

"And this is what comes from dabbling; I mean you can't practice witchcraft while you look down your nose at it."

"I know! I know!" Sayuri pleaded, taking her head out of the pillow she buried in earlier.

Kagome jerked again.

"We need a coven for this one…" Kikyo said.

"For what?" Sayuri asked.

"What's a coven?" Inuyasha asked, after getting another bowl of cold water on Kikyo's request.

"Gathering of wiccans…" Kikyo said, answering Inuyasha's questions. "Though, a group of women would be just fine as well."

"I'd say about 10 is necessary…" Kanade added.

"For What!?" Sayuri shouted, a little annoyed that her question wasn't being answered.

"For a banishing spell of course." Kanade said. "I realize you were trying to figure out how to ix the problem sub consciously while we were gone. And since you didn't touch my spell book again, thank god, we're going to have to use the Banishing Spell your Aunt Kikyo and I saved up for messes like these."

"But we're also going to need some youki to drive him out of Kagome. After all, he was a wolf youkai, wasn't he Sayuri?" Kikyo said.

"Mr inuyasha can do it!" rin said, raising his hand with hers.

"Perfect…" Kikyo said.

'Hold on! Does anyone ask n this family!?" inuyasha asked frantically.

Sayuri knew what was up next. Rin often pulled that trick on her father to trick him into getting what she wanted. Sayuri turned around and let inuyasha suffer.

Rin pulled out the best puppy look she cold muster.

"Please help my aunt… please…" Rin asked. She even let a few tears fall.

_Oh god! She's been learning from the master! _Sayuri thought proud fully to herself.

Inuyasha was set to saying no, due to the fact that he had no idea how the women planned to get the youki out of him, but after taking one look at the puppy face, his mind changed instantly.

"Keh… fine kid…"

"Thank you!" Rin cried, clinging to his neck.

"Ok… and now for the coven…" Kanade said. She sighed. "It would be easier if you had a few friends in this town…"

Kikyo looked at Sayuri.

"What?" Sayuri asked.

"Don't you have a few friends?" Kikyo asked.

* * *

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG……..RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG 

"Hello Sayo? Yeah… It's Sayuri. I'm activating the phone tree. Um… you… you know all that stuff everyone's been saying about me? The charms, the Halloween thing, you know… well… that's kind of true…. I'm a witch!"

* * *

"Oh my god! Sango, you're not going to believe this! Sayuri just came out!" Sara squealed excitedly into the phone.

"Are you serious!?" Sango, a brown haired beauty, asked her co worked.

"I'm not shitting you if that's what you mean!"

"Why'd she come out now?

* * *

"Did Sayuri call you? Oh Sayo did? Well, She said something about needing our help for some spell for her sister… you're not going are you?

"I knew something was up. But what I wasn't expecting, was for her to admit that!"

* * *

"Sure! I'll help out! A broom huh? Would an aluminum one do?"

* * *

Meanwhile, when Sayuri finally finished her round of calls, Kanade and Kikyo were busy in the kitchen, brewing up the potion needed for the banishment. Rin ran around the house, turning off all the lights, placing candles everywhere, and lighting them. Inuyasha was helping the old birds in the kitchen.

"Inu, could you be a dear and pass the croc eyes?"

"The what!?"

"The jar with the floating eyeballs…"

"Oh… right…"

Rin burnt her fingers again lighting a candle. Sayuri paused on her way from the phone. She blew on an unlit wick on a candle gently and lit it.

Rin watched wide-eyed. Sayuri turned to face her daughter, gave her a wink, and walked into the living room. Rin blew out the candle she just lit and tried to light the candle with just a blow.

Sayuri looked at Kagome, who as still tied to the chair.

"Can I talk to my sister now?" She asked.

A deep growl came from Kagome.

"I thought as much…" Sayuri muttered, as she went upstairs to get a few things.

Soon, headlights were seen coming into the driveway.

"They're here! They're here!" Rin cried out into the house.

"Here kiddo…" Sayuri said, placing a witch's hat on top of Rin's head.

"Mom!" rin said with a giggle.

"Now go upstairs and work on that barrier spell I left up there for you…"

"A spell? Really mom!?"

"It was only a matter of time before your aunts were going to teach you magic. But I decided that I want to teach you…. With their help every now and then."

"You're the best! Um… what's the barrier for?"

"To keep unwanted guests out and Koga in."

"Ah…"

"Now go…" Sayuri said, heading for the kitchen.

"Wait mom!" Rin cried out, only a little too late.

"WHAAAAAA!!!!"

"Um… never mind…" Rin muttered, taking off upstairs.

* * *

"Wh…Wh…What Is That Thing Doing Here!?" Sayuri shouted, trying to back away from Sara as far as possible.

"What wrong Sae?" Sara asked.

"Oh yes… Sayuri's terrified of spiders… particularly big ones…" Kanade said, pointing at the tarantula crawling on Sara's hand.

"Spiders Should Not Be That Big!!!" Sayrui cried out.

"It's not going to hurt you!" Sara argued, bringing it closer to Sayuri.

"AUNT KIKYO!!!!"

"What makes you think I'm going over there!? I hate them too!" Kikyo cried from the other side of the room.

"Oh! I need him anyway…" Kanade said, taking the tarantula from Sara. She then tossed it into the brewing potion.

"There. Problem solved." Kanade said.

The other women looked on surprised with the sudden action.

"That has to be a terrible way to go…" Sango said.

"That was a little harsh…" one of the mother's of the children from earlier that week said.

The door suddenly closed.

"Hey gals!" Kozue, a friendly woman from the upside of town.

"Will this be alright?" she asked, pulling out a hand held vacuum. Everyone cracked up.

"Just kidding! I got a broom!"

"Alright ladies… and gentleman...it's time…" Kanade said darkly.

The cheerful expression left Kikyo's face. She and Kanade led the way into the dining room.

* * *

All the furniture was moved from the room (probably stored in one of the many secret rooms in the house). Kagome lied in the middle of the floor, inside a circle of broomsticks. She flinched horrible, barely able to breath, wet from sweating so much.

"Oh god…" one of the women said under her breath. The line almost stopped from entering the room, after taking one look at kagome, but Sayuri urged them on.

"Ladies… take a broom…" Kanade said calmly.

The women did as they were told.

"Inuyasha… take the spot between Sayuri and myself…" Kikyo said, as she gripped the other end of another woman's broom.

Inuyasha did as he was told. He hated to see Kagome in so much pain.

"Let us begin..." Kanade said. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what happened next.

Sayuri, Kikyo and Kanade began chanting in an old Celtic language. Everyone else tried to follow along, but ended up humming in tune to the chant. Kagome screamed in pain, and trashed about inside of the circle. Some of the women stopped humming in shock of the reaction, but immediately went back to chanting.

Sayuri broke apart from the chanting and made Inuyasha turn to her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded, not even sure what was going to happen.

Sayuri placed two fingers on the third eyes point.

She rapidly said a chant. As she spoke, Inuyasha jerked back, feeling the energy drain out of him. Two of the women paid attention to what Sayuri was doing, shocked at the youki pouring out of Inuyasha.

All of the red colored youki formed in the air, raining down on Kagome, making her scream in pain.

When Sayuri removed her hand, Inuyasha collapsed to his knees, black hair falling into his face.

"It'll be alright…" Sayuri said, seeing the look of concern on the human Inuyasha. "The youki you lost will regenerate in a little bit. It's only temporary."

Inuyasha scooted off to the side and allowed everyone else to continue on.

Sayuri said only two words of the chant before she took a good look at Kagome.

She was crying hysterically, while screams of pain from Koga came out of her throat, She tossed and turned on the hard wooden floor.

Sayuri had it.

"Stop it!" She cried out. "You're hurting her!"

Sayuri broke the circle and reached Kagome's level, grasping her hand. The room fell silent. Everyone dropped their brooms.

All eyes were on Sayuri, who was caressing the crying Kagome, just as she did when their mother died.

"Sae…" Kagome sobbed. "He wants me... just me. Everyone will be all right. Let him take me..."

Sayuri looked into Kagome's eyes, It was the real Kagome talking.

"Everyone will be fine… just let him take me…" Kagome said again.

"No…now don't you die on me Kagome Mei Satome!" Sayuri said harshly. "Don't you remember? We're suppose to grow old together… live in this rickety old house with a bunch of cats when were old ninnies, and die on the same day. That was the plan. Don't you remember?"

Kagome lied flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She was still breathing, which means she hasn't given up yet.

Sayuri tried to think of what to do. If they continued with the ritual as they did before, Kagome ould just keep getting hurt. And as the older sister, it was her job that Kagome doesn't get hurt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the cursed tequila bottle on the floor near her.

Sayuri reached for it and held it gingerly in her hand.

Inuyasha watched Sayuri from the other side of the room.

_What in the hell are you doing? _He thought to himself.

Sayuri held it out close to Kagome, whose eyes just narrowed dangerously.

"Hey Koga…" Sayuri said coolly. "You want this?"

Koga, in the form of Kagome, scooted closer to Sayuri.

"I thought as much…" Sayuri muttered, taking a shot of it.

Koga lunged at Sayuri. The two rolled on the floor, Sayuri fighting Koga from getting his hands around her neck. Sayuri managed to get on her knees and reached for a knife on the shelf.

"My blood!" She said, cutting her hand.

"Your blood…" Sayuri said, cutting Kagome's hand.

She grasped the two bleeding hands together.

"Our blood!"

At that moment, all the people in the room joined hands. Even Inuyasha managed to get off the floor and took Kikyo's and Kanade's hands.

A bright light surrounded Kagome. She screamed, but Sayuri held on to her. The energy formed around the two sisters.

"It's alright Kagome…" Sayuri whispered, ears running down her face. "Everythings going to be alright…"

Flasback to when they were younger, having the exact same conversation as they made their way to the old Victorian house for a new life.

Suddenly, Kagome and Sayuri were pulled apart from a force. Koga's ghost floated over them, getting shcked from the energy formed by the coven, for a brief moment, the face of a beautiful woman appeared in the light. But just as quickly as she and Koga appeared, they disappeared, landing on the floor, as a pile of ash.

* * *

Sayuri and Kagome breathed heavily.

"Kags… are you…." Sayuri said quietly.

"I'm not possessed anymore, if that's what you're asking…" Kagome said coolly, in between breaths.

Sayuri laughed.

"Good enough for me!"

The two sisters laughed and hugged.

"Ladies…" Kikyo said with a large smile. "Let's get this place cleaned up!"

Everyone reached for the neared broom and swept like they never swept before.

They kept sweeping the ash all the way to the back yard, even Rin came downstairs to help.

Kagome and Sayuri came out after everyone else, carrying the banishing potion with them.

They looked at each other and smiled. They poured it on the pile of ash. Koga's scream of pain was heard for the last time, as he was dragged down to hell.

Everyone cheered.

Sayuri looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star.

Kagome saw it too.

"Look! Mom and Dad said 'good job!'" Kagome said.

"I don't think so…" Sayuri said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea…"


	10. Amas Veitas

The small piles continued to burn. Sayuri sat nearby, making sure the fire didn't go out of control.

"Sayuri…"

Sayuri didn't need to turn around to guess it was Aunt Kanade.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"A letter came for you…" Aunt Kanade said, handing Sayuri the official looking envelope.

Sayuri took a quick peek at the return address.

It was from him.

She hasn't spoken to his since the incident a few weeks ago.

She opened the envelope and read the letter aloud.

" ' the city of Tokyo herby declares Sayuri Satome innocent in the killing of Ookami Koga. The cause of death has been declared accidental…"

"See dear… you're off the hook…" Kanade said cheerfully.

Sayuri merly nodded and sigh.

Kanade sighed as well.

"You know dear," she said, taking a seat next to Sayuri.

"I don't think Kentaro would like it that you remain unhappy…"

"What do you…"

"I know all…"

Sayuri fell silent.

"And after all these years I've spent raising you, I know for a solid fact that you never failed a spell yet. I doubt that little love spell of yours went wrong…"

Kanade got up and went back to the house, leaving Sayuri with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Days went by. Kagome and Inuyasha finally decided to take their relationship to the next level. Kagome fretted around the house for a while, waiting for the chirping of the Death Watch Beetle, but it never came.

* * *

It was on this day that the entire Satome clan was out in the gardens, weeding out the winter beds for the new shipment of wolf's bane and deadly nightshade. It was Rin, who was high in the tree with the black cats that noticed him first at the gate. 

Sesshomaru paraded in as if it was nothing, turning his head here and there to find a certain someone. Only she was heading towards him.

Sayuri smiled.

"So, officer…" she said. "What are you here for now?"

Sesshomaru took her wrist and gently pulled her close to him.

"It's Sesshomaru for your information, ma'm…"

And they kissed, this time without Sayuri feeling guilty at all.

The aunts, Rin, and Kagome giggled at the sight of the happy couple. Inuyasha remained indifferent, as it was his brother after all.

* * *

(October) 

"Rin Satome! You better get your butt up here or else…"

"I'm here mom! Calm down!" Rin said, her black dress dragging behind her, her free hand keeping the witch's hat on, while the other carried a broomstick.

Sayuri smirked as her daughter took her spot beside her.

Kagome, finally getting her normal coloring back, giggled, as she peeked out of the roof access.

"They're all gathering at the gate!" Kagome said excitedly.

"It's about time…" Aunt Kikyo huffed.

"Oh sister…. They're right on time. With tradition, it's all about the timing." Kanade gently scold her twin.

"I know!" Kikyo said with a wink.

All five Satome women were dressed like the Wicked Witch of the West, only a bit more flattering for the young women.

"Let's go!" Sayuri said, leading the way.

* * *

Down below, the small Kyoto village, the children dressed in their costumes for trick or treating, the adults covered up for the cold weather, waiting for the old tradition to begin, this time it was public. 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leaned in the fence, ahead of everyone else.

"Look!" Sara said, pointing to the roof. Five shadows, all of different height, were walking singed filed.

"That my girl…" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded.

Sayuri spotted them from way up high. She nudged Kagome with her elbow and the two waved at their boyfriends.

* * *

_Can love really travel back in time and heal a broken heart? Was it our joined hands that finally lifted Maria's curse? I'd like to think so. _

* * *

Sayuri was the first one to step towards the edge of the roof. She smiled slyly as she heard the worried cried of a few people down below. Kagome was next to step up, smiling just as evilly as Sayrui. Soon, all the Satomes stepped forward. 

"Why's Sayuri leading everyone?" Inuyasha asked aloud.

"Didn't you know?" Sara asked, a little surprised.

"Kanade decided to step down from being the head of the family, and passed it down to Sayuri…." Sesshomaru said. "Don't you and Kagome talk in between making out?"

"Hey! What Kagome and I do is none of your business!"

"It is when I can't get to sleep at night because you two act like rabbits…"

"Shut up!"

"They're gonna jump!" Sara squealed, half excited, and half scared.

The Satomes gripped their broomsticks.

Kagome and Sayuri looked at each other as the joined hands. They turned towards the crowd and jumped.

* * *

_But there are some things I know for certain: always throw spilt salt over your left shoulder, keep rosemary by your garden gate, plant lavender for luck, and fall in love whenever you can…_

Everyone gasped and cried out. It was as if they disappeared. There wasn't a crash.

* * *

A laugh was heard from high above them. 

The laugh came from Rin, as she chased after her mother, zooming in the air as she adjusted herself on the seat of the broomstick.

The cackling of the aunts soon followed, along with a loud cheer from the crowd below.

Sayuri and Kagome paused in front of the full moon, waving to the crowd below.

Then Sayuri took the lead and lead everyone to the ground again.

She purposely fell off her broom, only to be caught by Sesshomaru.

"How was that for an air show?" She asked playfully.

Kagome landed next to Inuyasha, Rin next to her mother, while the Aunts landed in the middle of the crowd.

"How did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sayuri looked at Rin, Rin looked at Sayuri.

Sayuri smiled.

"Just a bit of practical magic…."

The End

* * *

Hikaru: Ugh! Finally can cross that off my to do list! Happy I got to do at least one movie based story, trust me, the rest of my stories will be original! What movie you may ask…. Practical Magic is the title, starring Nicole Kidman and Sandra Bullock. It's one of my favorite movies and I highly recommend it, though this story may contain spoilers for it, but trust me, the actual movie story line is better than this one… 

_Well, if you got any ideas for stories, one shots, or chapter ideas for already existing stories of mine, drop me a message! I'll reply as soon as I can and ask any reviewer of mine, I always reply back! _

_So please R&R!!!! Thanks! _


End file.
